


Choices

by Kmomof4



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: 3A Canon Divergence, F/M, neverland smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-08
Updated: 2019-09-08
Packaged: 2020-10-12 04:20:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20558132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kmomof4/pseuds/Kmomof4
Summary: Choices are made on Neverland.





	Choices

**Author's Note:**

  * For [profdanglais](https://archiveofourown.org/users/profdanglais/gifts).

> So, a little over FOUR weeks ago, Saira had a massive work project that took up all her time, leaving very little time for reading or anything else really. And because she was so sweet to me a few weeks before that and wrote me a wonderful little one shot after a very hard day of adulting, I thought that I would return the favor with one of her favorite tropes, Neverland smut. She wouldn't be done with the project for several more days... plenty of time to write it, right? WRONG!!! Little did I know what I was signing myself up for, because writing Neverland smut is HAAAAARD!!! No pun intended. And the first draft reflected that. It was BAAAAAAAAAD!!!! After some straight talking from HollyeLeigh and stepping away from it for a few days (weeks), I came up with the idea of how to revise it and keep all the things I wanted to keep. Once it was ready, snidgetsafan stepped in with her kick ass beta skills, did her thing, and now here we are. Only 4 weeks late, but now Saira is sick in bed, and maybe this is a better time for me to gift her with this fic. So, I hope you enjoy this Saira and I hope you feel better soon! All the love and thanks to Hollye and Laetitia for all their help in crafting this.

**On the way to Dark Hollow**

“What was that about?” Turning towards Hook, she held her hand up, stopping him in his tracks.

A rough exhale escaped his lips. “I assumed he’d heard my secret. And I also assumed you’d told him of our shared moment.”

“Why would you assume that?” she interjected, frustration lacing her tone.

“Because I was hoping it’d meant something.”

The naked vulnerability in his eyes had her hackles lowering. “What meant something was that you told us Neal was still alive. Thank you. I realize you could’ve kept Pan’s information to yourself.”

“Why would I have done that?” The honest confusion in his voice took her back momentarily.

“I don’t know. Maybe Pan offered you a deal?” she speculated. “Why else would he tell you?”

“It was a test,” he informed her. “He wanted to see if I’d leave an old friend to die. Even if the old friend happens to be vying for the same woman I am.”

“And you chose your friend.” Incredulity colored her words. _Why? _She thought.

“Does that surprise you?”

“You are a pirate,” she replied with a smirk.

“Yeah. That I am.” His face fell, and she realized just how deep her jab had hit him. “But I also believe in good form,” he continued, swaying into her space. “So when I win your heart Emma, and I _will _win it, it won’t be because of any trickery. It will be because you want me.” Realization dawned. He was a man of honor, and he was trying to be a better man, _for her. _He was committed to pursuing her with the full knowledge that he was not the only one seeking her affections, but he would respect her autonomy and her choice by not resorting to pressure or manipulation in order to gain unfair advantage.

She released a shaky exhale at the revelation and tried to dampen her own hopes and expectations. “This is not a contest, Hook.”

Hook was no fool and wasn’t having any of her deflections. “Isn’t it? You’re going to have to choose, Emma,” he murmured, gesturing in the direction Neal had gone. “You realize that don’t you? Because neither one of us is going to give up.”

Emma could feel her hackles rising again as the reason she was on this cursed island to begin with flooded her mind. She took a deep breath and tried to center herself. “The only thing I have to choose, is the best way to get my son back.”

“And you will.” The certainty in his voice exposed that raw, vulnerable orphan within her that no one had ever believed in.

“You think so?” She couldn’t keep the tremor out of her voice or the fear of failure out of her eyes as she probed his own for any hint of a lie.

“I’ve yet to see you fail,” he confessed. “And when you do succeed, well, that’s when the fun begins.” His eyebrows lifted flirtatiously as a smile spread across his lips.

“What do you mean, fun?” she asked, confusion on her brow.

“The fun of pursuit, Swan,” he asserted, swaying into her personal space once more. “Once your boy is safe, I’ll court you like a lady such as you deserves.”

She caught her breath at the seriousness in his eyes. She knew he was speaking the truth. _Fun indeed._

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

“Hey, hey, hey, hey. I know I screwed up.” Neal tried to grab her arm. She spun toward him, fury in her eyes.

“Yes, you did. You both did. We almost lost our shot at capturing the shadow because you two were fighting over a lighter.”

“It wasn’t the lighter we were fighting over, love,” Hook drawled, sauntering into the clearing.

Children, they were nothing but _children_. Didn’t they see that now wasn’t the time for this?

Her veridian gaze bore into each of them, underlining her seriousness. “Okay. Let me be very clear about something. If I have to choose someone, I choose Henry. He’s the only love I have room for in my life.” Why did that feel like a lie on her lips? She turned from them and stormed back towards camp.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Quiet sobbing entered his consciousness. Killian opened his eyes and saw Emma sitting by the log, crying into her arms that rested on her knees. Rising from his bed roll, he slowly approached. “Swan?” he inquired in a whisper, reaching out to gently touch her shoulder.

She startled at his touch. Struggling to bring herself under control, she wiped furiously at the tears tracking down her face. “I’m sorry for waking you, Hook,” she said, as another tear escaped its confines and rolled down her cheek.

“What’s wrong, love?” he asked, sitting down next to her.

“What do you care?” she snapped at him.

He was taken aback at the venom in her tone. But underneath it, he perceived a hopelessness that he wanted nothing more than to eradicate. “Is it Henry?” he inquired.

She looked up at him, her eyes still shining with unshed tears. The moment stretched impossibly long. His heart nearly stopped in his chest as her eyes searched his. “What if we lose?” she whispered. “What if I can’t save him? What if he really is a Lost Boy?”

“Nonsense, Emma,” he assured her. He desperately wanted to take her in his arms and comfort her, but he knew exactly how that would go: an even further fortification of the wall around her heart. The one he’d sworn to take down without manipulation or trickery. “Henry knows that you are here to get him back. That everyone here loves him. He’s not lost. Not by a long shot.”

The sadness tinged with hope in her beautiful green eyes nearly broke his heart. “How do you know?”

“I know because I’m looking at you,” he whispered, staring into her eyes. “As I said earlier, I’ve yet to see you fail. Your love for your son, your determination to get him safely home can be felt all over this island. Why do you think Pan has been visiting you so much?” he continued. “He fears you, Swan. He knows that the only way he’s going to keep Henry is to get you out of the way. Your mother’s heart,” he said, nodding toward where her heart beat, “simply won’t allow that. You’ll get him back. I have no doubt. And probably a lot sooner than you think,” he promised her, trying to pass the assurance he felt in her success on to her.

She wiped away the stray tears that had fallen as he spoke. “Thank you,” she sniffed. “I’m alright now. You can go back to sleep.”

“You need the sleep more than I do now, love,” he murmured. “I’ll take over for a few hours.”

“Are you sure?”

“Yes, sleep now, Swan.” He stroked her hair as she laid down beside him, backing up until her back lined up with his thigh. Killian sighed as her breathing evened out, sleep finally catching up with her.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“You’re sure it’ll fly?” Emma asked once Pan’s shadow was attached to the sail of the Jolly Roger.

“It has no choice,” Regina answered, smug smile tugging at her lips.

“Then let’s get the hell out of Neverland.”

“As you wish, milady. Bosun, weigh anchor,” Killian shouted before turning toward the helm.

The Jolly surged as she took to the air, piercing the clouds over Neverland and sailing across the night sky. Once they were on a steady course, Emma watched as Killian left the helm in the hands of David and retired below to his cabin.

Once she adjourned to the first mate’s cabin, and she could no longer escape her memories of Hook’s words, Emma could feel a flush spreading from her cheeks, down her neck, all the way to the tops of her breasts. The physical manifestation of her exhausted but anxious thoughts only served to send those thoughts into even more of a tailspin than what they already were.

He had promised to win her heart. He had promised to do it without trickery. He had promised to court her properly, once her son was safe. Well, Henry was safe now, sound asleep in a hammock in the crew’s quarters.

And what about Neal? It was quite obvious from their time on the island that he was expecting a nice little happy family between himself, her, and Henry. And while Henry would probably want that, did she? Her secret in the Echo Cave was the truth. Yes, she would probably always love him. But that didn’t mean that she wanted to rekindle their relationship. She _had_ hoped that it was a trick. She _had _hoped that he was dead. Facing the pain of what he had done to her all those years ago was not high on her to-do list. She’d much rather bury it down. Down to the same place where resided her anger at Regina both for casting the curse in the first place and the way she’d treated her before she’d broken it, as well as towards her parents for abandoning her, no matter what the reason had been.

But she also knew in her heart, that if she wanted a healthy romantic relationship with anyone in the future, whether that was Hook or anyone else, she was going to have to deal with what Neal had done to her. That meant letting it go, forgiving him, and putting it and him behind her. She may not be emotionally ready for a new romantic relationship at the moment, but it was the only way she was going to be able to live in the same town as him, see him every day, and share parenting duties with both him and Regina. For the foreseeable future, she was choosing Henry. Let Hook pursue her. Let him court her. One thing was for sure, having such a fine specimen of a man after her would not be bad for her ego. But she would still keep him at arm’s length. She couldn’t fall in love with him. She wouldn’t. She wouldn’t let herself.

Feeling at least a little better with that decision made, Emma fell into the first restful sleep she’d had since arriving on Neverland, while in the next room, Killian did the same.

~*~*~

A soft knock sounded on the door as Killian was removing his leather duster. “Enter,” he called. The door swung open revealing Emma standing on the threshold, anxiety rolling off her in waves.

“Come in Swan,” he invited. “To what do I owe the pleasure?” As much as he wanted to smirk at her, the tension in her brow and shoulders told him that now wasn’t the time.

“Uh, um,” she stuttered, “I wanted to talk with you, privately, if you weren’t too busy.” She cleared her throat and wrung her hands in front of her, clearly nervous.

“Of course not, Swan. Please, sit down,” he encouraged. She came in slowly, looking around his quarters. He found himself hoping that it passed her inspection. Sitting down next to her at the table, he waited.

“Look, I’m not good at this,” she began, eyes looking everywhere except at him. “I, uhh, owe you my thanks,” she stuttered. A snort escaped him as he waved aside her sentiment.

“You owe nothing of the sort, Swan. I made the choice to come. To be, as you said, a part of something. You owe me nothing for that.”

“You may not think so, but I do.” Her blazing green eyes finally met his and delved into his soul. “You didn’t have to do _any_ of it. You didn’t have to turn your ship around. You didn’t have to offer your service. You didn’t have to fight on our side, risking your own life, to bring Henry home. But you did.” Looking down, a flush spread across her cheeks. “You believed in me,” she whispered. “No one has ever believed in me like that. Not in my entire life.”

Reaching out toward her, he lifted her chin with his finger until she looked in his eyes.

“I have every reason to believe in you, Emma.” Something in the words he spoke made her catch her breath. “You are, without any doubt, the strongest, fiercest, and most formidable woman I’ve ever met. I pity the villian who even considers taking you on.” He hoped that she could clearly read the certainty he tried to communicate with his visage. Holding her gaze, he spoke again. “Don’t you doubt it. Ever.” Vulnerability and uncertainty swirled in her too bright eyes. He lowered his head until his forehead rested upon her own.

The tears that had gathered at the corners of her eyes started to fall. Emma’s face lifted until she captured his lips with her own. A groan escaped him as her tongue requested entrance. His hands buried themselves in her golden locks as their tongues began a sensuous dance. “Emma,” he breathed, breaking the kiss. As much as he hated to break the moment, he had to know exactly what she was trying to communicate. “What do you need? What can I do?”

The uncertainty in her gaze was gone, replaced by confidence, belief, _trust_. _Could I be so blessed? _“You said that I would have to choose. That neither of you would give up and that you would win my heart without trickery.” He nodded. “I’m saying that there is no choice to make. Neal was my first love. He gave me Henry, so a part of me will always love him, if only for that. But, there is no coming back from what he did to me. I’m different. I’ve grown up and the wounds he gave me left permanent scars. You pledged to win my heart, to honor and respect me. You’ve never told me a lie. You came back for me and you believed in me when I didn’t believe in myself.” Understanding came over him and a burgeoning hope blossomed in his chest. “You don’t have to ‘court me properly’ for me to know that you’re the one that I want. I want you, Killian, if you’ll have me.” Doubt started to creep back into her eyes at her final words that left him speechless. _If I’d have her? Is she kidding? _

Instead of answering her with words, he decided to show her instead. Crashing his lips to hers, he stood up with her in his arms and carried her over to the narrow bed on the other side of the cabin. When they came up for air he spoke with all the love and conviction in his heart. “Yes, Emma, I will have you. Just as you have me, for as long as you’ll allow me to remain by your side.” His gaze pierced her own as he lowered her to the bed. “And now my Swan, may I make love to you?” he whispered, as he hovered over her. She nodded and drew him back down to her again. He devoured her lips as if he were a condemned man enjoying his final meal. His hands worked their way under her top as she spread her legs and cradled him between her thighs.

Lifting her top up over her head, his eyes widened when he beheld her covered breasts. “Your breasts are divine, my love,” he murmured into her neck as he peppered kisses into the sensitive skin there, making her shiver. His hand cupped her mound while his lips mouthed at her nipples through the material, making her gasp. Her hands were busy as well, unbuttoning his waistcoat and linen shirt. Once she got them opened, she purred in appreciation and pushed them off his shoulders before starting to work on the laces of his pants.

“Not yet darling,” he gently scolded her. “I want to see you first.” She raised an eyebrow at him. “_All_ of you, first,” he smirked in reply. As she removed the offensive garment keeping her breasts from his eyes, he deftly opened her trousers and slid them down her long legs, following the path with his lips. When he came back up he growled at the last undergarment that concealed her most intimate place from his gaze. A giggle escaped her lips.

“Need some help there, Captain?” she teased.

“Not in the slightest, Swan,” he replied, applying his hook to the material, ripping it to shreds. Once she was bare before him, he inhaled deeply, running his tongue along his lips. “You are exquisite, my love.” Diving into the decadence before him, he hummed at her taste on his tongue. Emma writhed beneath him on the bed as he continued his ministrations, fisting her hands into the sheet and his hair. Moans of delight and rapture filled the cabin, but he was too intoxicated on her to appreciate them. When the shouts of her climax reached his ears, he brought her down gently, slowing his ministrations. As she lay gasping on his bed, shaking with aftershocks, he hurriedly removed his pants and laid down beside her. Stroking her cheek, she turned toward him with a sleepy and sated smile on her face.

“My turn,” she cheeked. She kissed him like a woman possessed, running her hands down his naked chest until she reached his proud and weeping cock bobbing against his stomach. He groaned into her mouth as she took him in hand and started to stroke him from base to tip. With every upward stroke, she swiped her thumb along his slit, coating him in the precum that had gathered there. She straddled him and positioned him at her entrance before slowly sinking down on him until their hips were flush. A few rolls of her hips had his eyes rolling in the back of his head in ecstasy. He reached up and caressed her breasts as she rose and fell atop him.

“Beautiful, my Swan,” he gasped. “You are so beautiful above me, riding me into oblivion. Squeeze me, darling. I want to feel you come all over my cock.” He brought his hook down and pressed the edge of the cold metal onto her clit. Her cry was music to his ears as she dragged him over with her into sated bliss.

She collapsed on top of him, her hair covering his face. He placed a kiss to her temple and murmured into her hair. “Still with me, Swan?”

“Mmhmmm,” she hummed in reply. She lifted her face and placed her chin on his sternum. “That was…”

“Definitely not a one time thing,” he cooed, reaching into the dark loneliness of his empty cabin. Pushing himself up and opening his eyes and looking around, he realized it was nothing but a dream and his sheets were a mess. Sighing heavily, he lay back down. It was all wishful thinking. The midnight musings of a pirate who wanted, _desperately_ wanted, to be a part of something. Something _good_. Something _forever. _With _her. _

Another sigh escaped him. He had vowed to win her heart without trickery, and he would honor that. He would choose her. Every day. Until she chose him too.

_Fin_


End file.
